gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 105
Introduction The conclusion of the Shinsengumi Crisis Arc Plot Gintoki stabs Bansai through the Kiheitai's helicopter before it fires at the group within the train car again, causing the machine to lose control. As he struggles, Bansai takes out a hidden sword within his guitar and slices Gintoki's right shoulder. He mockingly calls Gintoki a ghost of the past who is still trying to protect a rotten country and the dying samurai and refuses to move on. The Kiheitai member cuts deeper into Gintoki's shoulder, causing him to fall off the helicopter into the ground below. Suddenly, he sees that Gintoki had somehow tied Bansai's strings around him and the helicopter window as well as surviving his fall. Gintoki then pulls down the copter with the other end of the string wrapped around his bokken, declaring to Bansai that he never cared about protecting the country or the samurai. What he had always cared about protecting were his friends. With the Kiheitai, Shinsengumi, Kagura and Shinpachi watching the fight, Itou tells Hijikata to command his men. He, Okita, and Kondou leave the train and attack the disorganized Kiheitai members who then try to retreat. Meanwhile, in the train, Shinpachi asks Itou why a traitor protected them. Itou in turn asks why were the Yorozuya helping the Shinsengumi even though they weren't in it nor were the two groups friends. Shinpachi responds that this was "rotten bonds" and Itou weakly laughs as he realizes how much he had ruined everything by blindly destroying the bonds he had been unconsciously looking for. And now he's dying as he realizes this and wants to fight with his fellow Shinsengumi. Harada arrives behind the teens asking for the advisor but Shinpachi refuses to had him over. The captain admits that the police group had greatly inconvenienced them but they cannot leave Itou alone as his actions had killed countless people. The officers take Itou away under Kondou's orders and Shinpachi tries to confront Kondou about this, just to see him crying. The officers place Itou in the center of a ring of Shinsengumi and Hijikata throws him a sword then declares that they will finish their fight. As the Yorozuya watch, Gintoki tells the two teens that the force did not want the dying man to die as a traitor but as their friend and the only way to do this is to kill him themselves. Hijikata and Itou strike; Itou finally sees his bonds with the Shinsengumi and tearfully thanks them before he dies by Hijikata's slash. Days later on his boat, the injured but alive Bansai tells his boss what happened. Takasugi blames Itou's failure on Bansai's weakness, but the second in command reveals the rebellion was a distraction so that the Shinsengumi don't realize that the Harusame had made some secret dealings with the central bakufu. But Takasugi did want the Shinsengumi to be wiped out; Bansai admits that he had become curious with Gintoki's statement as well as the "songs" of the others. He wants to see what may happen next with them then leaves the room. The next morning sees a funeral gathering for Yamazaki with the Shinsengumi and Matsudaira in attendance. Out the room, the alive Yamazaki is shocked to see his wake due to losing contact with his fellow officers while staying too long in the hospital recovering. It turns out that Bansai had chosen not to kill him. Yamazaki struggles to find a way to reveal himself in his own funeral... until he realizes that the wake was for Matsudaira's dog and they decided to have one as well for Yamazaki as a distant afterthought. Worse, everyone starts to do what they want disrespectfully while two officers reveal that Hijikata, despite saving the Shinsengumi, decided to extend his suspension. They worry that he may not want to return due to his strange behavior, that things may never return to normal. In a dango shop, Hijikata tells the Yorozuya that he had failed to purify his sword after visiting a lot of shrines; the curse has permanently embedded itself within him with the potential of being taken over at any point in the future. Gintoki tells him that it's fine as he found the perfect sword for him. Reminded of his words to Kondou, Hijikata starts to leave. He tells the Yorozuya that he has no choice but to move forward, even if he has to go over enemies and allies and accumulate curses and ghosts along the way. When the Yorozuya later leaves, Shinpachi wonders if Hijikata will be alright with GIntoki answering that he will be. In the afternoon in the wake, the people inside grow increasingly rowdy and Yamazaki, dressed as a vengeful ghost, decides to scare them as punishment for disrespecting a wake. Before he confronts them, he is blasted into the room, also interrupting the rabble. The person responsible walks into the room and spouts some of the Kyokushuu Hatto that was being broken at this moment. The officers are happy that this figure, Hijikata has returned and surround him. Kondou and Okita watch on happily and Kondou admits that Hijikata was just as much a soul of the Shinsengumi as Kondou. The joyous reunion is interrupted by Hijikata's phone going off (using an anime ringtone) and Hijikata... or rather Tosshi, answering. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi *Kiheitai **Kawakami Bansai **Takasugi Shinsuke *Shimura Tae (flashback) *Princess Bubbles (flashback) *Shinsengumi **Hijikata Toushirou **Okita Sougo (cameo) **Itou Kamotarou **Kondou Isao **Harada Unosuke **Yamazaki Sagaru *Matsudaira Katakuriko *Puusuke (picture) Trivia *The differences of Anime, Mange and Live Action. Category:Episodes